


silhouettes of what could have been

by redlightwarning



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Things, Completed Prompts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/pseuds/redlightwarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby’s half sure that he only takes notice of her because it’s 2:30am on a Monday morning and all sane and functioning people are in bed asleep, but he’s self aware enough to recognise that he can be pretty taken in by whimsy, which is probably why, when he falls in love with her, he dismisses the ‘2:30am’ thing and tells himself it’s his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silhouettes of what could have been

**Author's Note:**

> prompts from my [tumblr](www.melancholylouis.tumblr.com).

Toby’s half sure that he only takes notice of her because it’s 2:30am on a Monday morning and all sane and functioning people are in bed  _asleep_ , but he’s self aware enough to recognise that he can be pretty taken in by whimsy, which is probably why, when he falls in love with her, he dismisses the ‘2:30am’ thing and tells himself it’s his  _destiny_.

He’s wheeling past the dairy section when he’s surprised by her in a sort of weird, self-induced jump scare scenario, and he has to take a second to calm himself down and take stock of his body, (he’s too tired for this shit), which is when he actually  _sees_  her.

She’s a little on the adorably-tiny side, with dark skin and darker hair, and she’s the most attractive girl he’s ever seen. She looks like she could stab him if he wanted to, dressed as she is in leather and a scowl. He can’t say he’d mind.

So he ditches the fridges full of milk, smoothes his shirt out, and tries to come up with something to say that’s a little more suave than ‘ _marry me?_ ’ as he watches her. She’s at the end of the aisle by an artsy tower of on-sale cereals and her calculating gaze is pinned somewhere a little above her head. Toby thanks the universe and makes a move towards her, charming grin in place, when she glances quickly to her left, and then her right, before she takes two steps back and gives her cart an almighty  _shove_  towards the tower, like some sort of ancient battering ram, and quickly whips out of the way as the tower crumbles before her.

There’s this sort of horrifying moment of silence before shop assistants are scurrying out of the wood works to flap and ‘ _oh no_ ’ and ‘ _oh dear_ ’ at the mess, and he’s expecting someone to start snapping at her for causing so much havoc but they  _don’t_! She just bites her lip and stutters out a few ‘ _I can’t bel- I’m so- Here, let me-_ ’ before they’re waving her off with smiles that don’t even look particularly forced and  _Jesus_ , she just inches around them looking a little embarrassed before she’s stepping over the rubble to grab a box of cereal, slinging it in her cart and walking away.

She doesn’t even actually  _apologize_.

Toby’s struck dumb.

He’s  _really fucking attracted_ to her.

He grabs his cart in something of a daze and turns toward the checkout. He mooches slowly, rubbernecking down each aisle in search for her, and when he finds her again, she’s casually perusing the frozen pizza, and at once, he is overcome with a vague moral outrage and a whole lot of awe. He strolls up to her and lickety-split, snatches the cereal box out of her cart before she can stop him. He snorts when he sees the label.

“Bit diabolical, wasn’t it? Knocking the whole lot over for some Lucky Charms?”

“I…” She looks like she’s considering defending herself before she drops all pretense, shrugs and says, “It was the last box. They’re limited edition.”

Toby stares down at the box and _huh, so they are._  “I am so turned on right now,” he tells her, which isn’t exactly what he was going for, but it’s not a lie either. “Can we make out now?”

She laughs, something a little soft and incredulous, and he is helpless in the face of her. He wants to bury his face into the space behind her ear and also devote himself fully to her agenda. It’s all a bit confusing and he’s so aroused.

“You’re crazy,” she says, and it sounds a bit like a compliment, he reckons.

“That’s not a ‘no’…” he points out, and he has to swallow when she grins down at the stuffed crusts.

“It’s a ‘no’ for now,” she says, and then she’s grabbing a box and walking away like Toby’s pulse isn’t racing in his ears.

“I’ll see you soon?” he calls after her, and his voice is inappropriately loud in the early morning stillness of the store.

He doesn’t get a reply, but he can’t stop smiling anyway.


End file.
